Bella Alone
by analia331
Summary: What happens when edward leaves Bella alone with the rest of the family? Can she last for three days without Edward there to protect her? Can she defend herself from four prankplaying vampires? Oh and i dont own anything mentioned in the story. J
1. Edward leaves

Bella Alone

Chapter 1-Edward Leaves

Summary: What happens when Edward, Carlisle, and Esme go hunting and leave Bella alone with the rest if the family? Can Bella defend herself against four prank-playing vampires?

**Bella POV:**

"Do you have to leave?" I asked in the best puppy voice possible.

"Yes, honey. I do. It makes it easier." Edward replied letting my favorite crooked smile flash across his face.

"Fine." I retorted. He laughed at my obvious disapproval at his departure. He was leaving for a three day hunting trip with his parents, Esme and Carlisle. I was staying home with his vampire family for the weekend so that they could make sure nothing bad happened while Edward was gone.

After kissing me goodbye, I looked to see three blurs running from the house. A knock on the door was the only thing that make me turn from the beautiful scene in front of me. I turned to see Alice standing there with a grin on her face that gave me nothing but fear in my heart. I knew by the look on her face that this was going to be a long and tiring weekend without Edward.


	2. The Undeniable Game

Bella Alone

Chapter 2-The Undeniable Game 

**Bella POV:**

Walking down the staircase I reminded myself to take a firm grip on the handrail because knowing my luck I was going to fall down the stairs within ten minutes of Edward leaving me alone. Now how would that look to you vampire boyfriend who has spent the majority of the past year keeping you alive?

Walking into the sitting room gave me the same uneasy feeling that I had upstairs in Edward's bedroom. Looking in a room of three strikingly beautiful vampires all of whom have an evil grin from ear to ear. My gut told me to run but something held me in place. Seeing a chair in the middle of the room with what looked oddly like chains draped over the arms of the chair and a spotlight above the chair did neither calm my nerves or stop the feelings of an interrogation room bubbling up somewhere near my lower abdomen.

After sending a wave of calm through the room, Jasper said while still holding his grin, "The ropes are only used if necessary; meaning if you put up a fight we will tie you to the chair."

pulled my into the room…toward the chair. She pushed me in I gulped back the fear rising up in my in my chest. Alice grabbed my and the chair reeled around and looked me in the eye. Her brothers and sister walked to both sides. The look on their faces confirmed my fear when Alice told me, "I think it's time for some Truth or Dare."

My gut told me to run as fast as I could away from this house and never return until Edward shows up. But I guess the thought showed on my face because at that exact moment Jasper whispered loud enough for me to hear, "The ropes will be used if necessary."

I gulped and lowered myself knowing that I could not fight off one vampire; four was a lost cause. Defeat registering on my face, I told myself that if I was going down, I was going down with as much dignity that I could muster.


	3. The Unpredictable Everything

Bella Alone 

Chapter 3- The Unpredictable…Everything

**BPOV:**

Alice certainly had a funny way of showing me that she wanted me to become her sister-in-law. Registering the look of defeat, Alice told me to my dismay, "Good. Now that we have you total cooperation, I'll be back. She left and was back in the same minute with four beanbags in her hands. Alice threw them to the floor and sat down in the farthest to the left. "I guess I'll start." Alice then spoke the words that I feared the most, "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Umm…" was all that I could muster at the time being. As I gathered my thoughts I debated three options: a) I could choose truth and deal with Emmett's teasing until Edward's return. A possibility; b) I could choose dare and endure the embarrassment but at least they couldn't call me chicken or, c) I could run for it and never return until I knew it was safe or at least until I had Edward by my side. Very unlikely. But… why is it unlikely. I should at least give it a try. Why not. I dashed from the room and to the door hoping that I had caught them off guard and they didn't realize until I was safely inside my house.

**APOV:**

" _Hold on. What was happening?"_ I thought to myself. One second Bella was sitting in the chair the next she was racing to the door and out in the general direction of her house. Reality hit when I saw Bella fifteen feet from the house.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, Understanding crossed everyone's faces. "Rose, Emmett, go after her. Jasper, relax her."

**BPOV:**

"_Oh shit"_ I heard Alice screaming after me. I covered my ears to prevent my eardrums from exploding. I slowed to an almost reasonable speed so that I ensured that if I did fall I had time to catch myself. Alice stopped screaming so I felt safe enough to speed up. Twenty feet from the house I trip over non other than my own two feet. I rolled over, very relaxed, to find two very different shadows staring down at me with evil smirking at me. The larger shadow smiled down and told me with a hint of humor way down in his voice, "It's about time we caught you." They picked me up and led me back inside to the sitting room and into the chair. True to their word, they tied me to the chair ropes forcing me into the chair the only time they spoke to me was to check that I could breath and to make sure I couldn't run away. That was it: I had to face my demise tied to a chair.


	4. What She Chooses

Bella Alone

Chapter 4-What She Chooses

**BPOV:**

So there I was bound to a chair with nowhere to go and forced to choose… truth or dare? I was back to my options and I was left with option A and B. Truth or Dare? Option A was the better option but it meant mega-embarrassment, but revenge could come when Edward came home. Option B meant that if it was too embarrassing I wouldn't have Edward to help with revenge because I would need to cause as much pain as possible NOW!!!!!! Hmmmmmmmm? So what to choose? Truth or Dare?

"I choose…Dare." Revenge was imminent.

Alice's smile faltered then grew wider. My confidence went to the exact same place that Plan C had gone … out the window. I knew I was going to pay for attempting to run. Even if my attempt was futile. Alice was the best at revenge and my dare was going to be painful. Not painful physically but it was going to hurt my confidence. This was going to be a long weekend.

**APOV:**

Bella choose dare? Wow. She's got nerves, but running away was not about to go out of my mind because of her bravery. My smile grew, and Bella's faded. She knew that her running away was going to be a problem now. I had the best dare and boy was I going to have fun.

"I dare you to…"

**BPOV:**

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" There was no way that I was going to do that. I was not going to give myself to Alice and Rosalie and let them give me a head to toe makeover. No way. But if I wanted revenge, I was going to have to risk myself. "Fine."

"Jasper, untie her. Rose and I have to go get ready. The three stood Jasper moved to me and Alice and Rosalie ran (Vampire speed) up the stairs and to Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper untied me and walked me to the foot of the staircase. He whispered before my ascent, "Good luck. You'll need it." I made my way up the stairs and turned for Alice's room. I paused at the door thinking. What would they do? Would they remember that I had to face Edward in three days. Oh God! What would Edward think? Well I couldn't back out now. I turned to handle and pushed open the door. Two stone cold hands grabbed me and pulled me into the room and toward the bathroom. I was pushed into a chair before I knew what was happening. Lucky me, Alice liked my hair color the way it was.

_Three hours later_

Alice turned me around to look at my reflection. My hair was cut short. To my shoulders with a few layers. I was wearing a form-fitting black French dress that fit my every curve. The dress stopped just above my knee. I looked **hot**. Alice had kept Edward in mind and I hoped he liked it. I did. We headed back downstairs to look at two impatient vampires with the look of steam that was about to come out of their ears. Vampires. "What the hell took you so long? We do have a game—." He stopped as he saw me standing at the bottom of the stair. I looked for Emmett to find him staring at me with his mouth slightly ajar. He let out a low whisper and I turned about 10 shades of red. Rosalie dashed over to Emmett's side and slapped him on the back of the head. Internally I thanked her.

I sat back in the chair but they didn't need to bound me again because there was no way that I was running away in the four inch stilettos that Alice had forced my into. It was Jaspers turn and I was hoping that he had had enough fun for the night. Luck, I thought was still on my side as I saw Jasper staring intently at Emmett. The glint in his eye showing the full wrath that he felt for what I had no idea. I thought that I was in luck until Jasper asked "Truth or Dare…Bella?" and he turned his stare to me.


	5. Author's Note

Bella Alone

**Author's Note**

Just wondering if anyone has any good ideas for truths or dares that they wouldn't mind lending me for a really good story. Thanks.

Before I start the rest of the story I just want to thank some really dedictated friends and reviewers.

Friends-

First, I would like to thank the other half of my name, Anagha, for enouraging me to write and make me continue posting stuff up on this website. Also, for reading all of my chapters before I post them.

Secondly, Big D. not from HP, but my BFF. She let me post 2 chapter and read reviews while at her b-day party and didn't tell me to stop or tell me that I shouldn't do it. She will never iunderstand how much that meant. She is the other part of my pre-readers that reads my chapters before and tells me what she thinks.

Thanks girls. Love yall much.

Reviewers-

I want to thank all of my reviewers for commenting on my stories. I specificly want to thank those who reviewed chapter 2 (because nothing happened in ch. 1) and have keep reviewing. Those dedicated few are **inuyasha-narutolover** and **sounds of music**. Thanks for encouraging me to keep going when I could have so easily deleted the story and forgotten I ever wrote it.

Thanks to everyone who has added me to their Favorite Authors, added Story Alerts, sent PM, and added the story to their Favorite Stories. You will never understand how much those small actions told me that someone actually wanted to read the story.

Thanks everyone!!!

I would like to add one more thing before I continue with the story. I would like to tell everyone that I do not know how this will end. I don't know wven what will happen in the next chapter it hasn't been written yet. So going around me will not work because no one knows. No one is being accused but I want to prevent anything from getting out of control. My editors, of sorts, are desprate to know what happens and they don't know either so don't ask them because you won't get and answer. My thanks is now complete and…

Let the games continue!


	6. What am I doing for Alice?

Bella Alone

Chapter 6- What am I doing for Alice?

**JPOV:**

Ohhhhh Goodie! It's my turn. So who to pick? Emmett would be fun. I could totally embarrass him, but wait, this was meant to embarrass Bella not Emmett. Besides, there was no way she was picking dare after what Alice had done to her. I stared at Emmett while I formed my plan. Bella **had** pushed me to my limit when she ran. Ohhhhh this was going to be fun.

I could feel the fear coming off of everyone, except Alice. I wonder what had made everyone so scared. So back to the plan, "Truth or Dare…Bella." I turned my gaze to meet her petrified eyes.

She answered quicker than I thought she would, but then again she was probably set against dare. "Truth" was all she said and was all she was going to say.

**BPOV:**

Why me? What had I done to Jasper to deserve this? I hadn't done anything to Jasper. I replied quicker to his question than he thought I would, but my mind was set and I was not going to change it. "Truth."

I hit me like a ton of bricks. I had opened to Jasper a myriad of questions he could ask. And everyone that came to mind would have made me blush. Considering what he had just done, he was likely to pick the most embarrassing possible. And he did.

"Why haven't you and Edward had sex? I mean after everything you've been through, sex should be a minor hurdle. Right?"

OH GOD!!!!! Could he have been any blunter? No I don't think he could have. "Well… we…You see Edward… We he won't… and the boundaries… we can't cross… but I do push them… a prude" was I blabbering? Yes, Yes. I was. I guess that point I turned beet red because everyone busted out laughing. I stared at my now pink toes. God would revenge be sweet.

"Okay. Okay, I get it. Me rambling on is funny. Can we please move on? Rosalie it's your-"

"No it isn't. I still haven't gotten my answer." Wait what? Oh fine.

Oh, could Jasper be any meaner. I had to get myself out of this.

"Fine, you want an answer. Her it is: You're prude of a brother has put up these stupid boundaries and he won't let me cross them."

The hatred rolling off me must have shocked everyone because no one said anything. "I'm getting some dinner. I'll be in the kitchen." I strode into the kitchen and sank into onto the floor with my head into my hands. What had I done? I stood and began making a sandwich and grabbed a glass of milk. I sat at the table before I realized that someone was standing in the doorway. It was Alice. But something was wrong. She wasn't her normal bubbly self, she was reserved, quiet.

"It's getting late." Yeah right its only 8:45. "So when you're done you can go upstairs and get some sleep." With that she turned on her heel and head back out the door.

"Wait…ALICE!!!!!!" She turned nervously. "I not tired yet. We can play another round after this one." What was I going for…eternal damnation?

But what I had done made Alice return to normal. "Really? You still want to play?"

"Yeah. I still want to play." I was internally kicking myself.

"Okay. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, she still wants to play." She never raised her voice. She knew they would hear her.

Within seconds, three more people where standing in the doorway.

"Seriously? You still want to play? I thought aft-"

I held up my hand to stop Jasper. "Look about that. I just get cranky and irritable when I'm hungry. Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it. We all know the feeling. When it gets to be too far between hunts, we get irritable too." Of course Emmett would forgive me. I was like his little sister.

"Once I finish my dinner, we can keep playing the game."

"Okay, we'll be in the sitting room."

Oh, Alice, what was I doing for you? I guess I wasn't running away from you tonight.


	7. AJE

Bella Alone

Chapter 7-AJE

**Disclaimer: I know that I haven't put one up but this is my disclaimer for the whole story.**

**BPOV:**

I finished my dinner alone. I didn't mind, I was too busy thinking. Once I had finished my sandwich, I stood to was my plat in the sink and walked back into the room we were in. I was headed the evil chair when Rosalie stopped me.

"Hey Bella, why don't you come sit on the floor with us."

I smiled. They had forgiven me. It was Rose's turn.

"Truth or Dare, Alice." We all turned to Alice. She replied with a confident, "Dare."

Rose's grin grew as Alice's smile faded. She slipped into a vision. We all were patient to see what would happen. Alice can back to us with vehement pleas to Rosalie.

This dare was by far the funniest one I had ever seen. Alice was going to go upstairs and get dressed in a skimpy hooker outfit that she conveniently had. After that we were going to go to a movie theater in Seattle. After the previews ended, Alice had to get herself kicked out of the movie theater. Emmett was in hysterics and Jasper was putting up a valiant effort to not laugh, but was failing. I was just in plain shock.

Alice walked upstairs to get dressed. When she came down, she was covered in a trench like coat that covered up her outfit. We headed out to Rosalie's M3. Rosalie drove faster than Edward so I spent the majority of the ride focused on the floor and muttering to myself not to get sick.

We pulled into the parking lot and Emmett got out to buy the tickets while Jasper kept trying to convince his wife to get out of the car. Rose and I just stood to the side in a kind of awkward silence. Emmett got back to use and Alice finally decided to grace us with her presence. We walked into the movie theater not even bothering to buy food. We were only planning to be there for a few minutes.

The theater was packed. A lone chair sat almost dead center with a few open chairs a couple of rows back. We all sat and waited for the previews to end and the "show" to start. The lights dimmed as Alice took her cue to stand. She started cursing in every language she knew, which was quite a few. The only reason I knew that she was doing as she was told was because everyone around me (the Cullens) were in tears if they could have been. It took Alice about 2 minutes to be pulled from the audience. As she was leaving, someone decided to be funny and throw a drink at her. That was soon followed by some popcorn and other assorted foods. We left shortly after Alice. She was fuming by the time we found her, sitting on the curb outside the theater.

The drive home was the quietest ride I have ever taken with Alice. She was out of the car the minute the car stopped maybe even a second before it did. I couldn't tell. Alice was down a few minutes after we got home and in much better humor. We were back to the game and it was Emmett's turn. He asked Jasper. Jasper had chosen Dare. Not very wise I'd assume.

Jasper's dare was this: One, he had to go shopping with Alice and Rose whenever they wanted for the next 30 days; Second, he had to get a makeover done by the end of the night; and finally, he had to go to a bar and flirt with 10 women and 3 men.

Jasper begrudgingly agreed. He went upstairs with Alice and Rosalie and came down a "new" man. He was in spandex and a see-threw white shirt. He looked a lot like the guy from the "I'm too sexy for my shirt" video. It was funny.

Rosalie drove to a club in Port Angeles. Jasper went in with Emmett while Alice, Rosalie and I planned ways to get both of the guys, but decided that we wouldn't do anything after the ego blows that they were ganna be taking. I told them who I was ganna dare and what to do. The guys came out a few minutes later. And we drove back.

It was finally my turn and Emmett was so in for it. Emmett, being to stupid to realize that he shouldn't have dragged me into this, chose dare. And he said he wasn't scared of human. Boy, was he in for a wake-up call. Emmett's dare was simple.

Once all of the Cullens were home, then Emmett could do his dare. He was going to be dressed up by Alice and Rosalie in a fairy costume. Then they would drive him to the mall, somewhere around lunch time where he would run around saying, "I'm a fairy princess, let me grant you your wishes", over and over again for ten minutes straight. I wasn't planning on going. Safety reasons.

AN: I know I haven't updated in forever, but please forgive me. I have the finally chapter written up all I have to do is type it. I have another story im working on that is really cool. For details PM me and I send you the summary. If you do PM me try to help me find a good title for my new story thanks and please forgive me. I wrote this in Latin 2. BORING!!!!!!


	8. Edwards Return

Bella Alone

Chapter 8 – Edward's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't.**

**BPOV:**

Three days had past in the blink of an eye. Today, Edward was coming home and Emmett would perform his oh-so masculine dare. Needless to say, I wasn't planning on attending.

After the first game, we stuck to the simple board games that had rules. I woke up on Sunday with the hope of seeing Edward in a few hours. The shower relaxed me and drowned out Emmett's dry-sobs from his room. I walked out to an incredibly handsome bronze haired boy sitting on the couch, my make shift bed. I ran into his arms and nestled myself against his chest.

I was grateful that he never asked about my hair or why Emmett was crying in his room, thinking about burning the mall (I found out later). He only asked, "So how was your weekend?"

Instead of telling him about truth or dare or about all the games we played, all I could tell him was, "Just fine."

**Okay. Here's the ****dealio**

**One, I could write a bonus of Emmett's dare.**

**Two, I could write the summary of my next story in as the bonus.**

**Or**

**Three, I could write the ****excperpt**** of the last two days after the game. It's your vote so vote soon. Just include it in the reviews. And the same goes for this time as last, if you want the summary for the next story just PM me or leave it in the review.**

**Always,**

**Julia**


	9. Bonus

**Ok. ****Delio**** is that I rough drafting Emmett's dare and posting up the summary, but I need someone to tell me which story to post because I have a couple of stories that I'm working on. So HELP!!**

**Random person at the mall**

My friends and I were eating food from Subway when all of a sudden, my BFF Fabala (people it's a nickname. Based of a true person) wolf-whistled. So all of us turned around to see 4 of the hottest people walking into the food court, but the funniest part was that the biggest of the two guys was dressed up in fairy costume. Wand included. The others looked as though they were about to burst into laughter. One of them whispered to the big guy and he returned them with a death glare which just about caused the girls to laugh.

We knew that we staring, but I don't think we cared. Something funny was going to happen and we had front row seats.

The guy turned around and put the fakest looking smile on and started prancing around the mall say something along the lines of, "I'm a fairy princess." Then he would walk up to someone and say to them, "Do you want me to grant your wish?" Eventually he came to our table and turned to my other BFF and asked her to make a wish and the rest of us ended up rolling on the floor almost in tears, while Katie was the reddest I've ever seen her.

**Flashback to that morning**

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose had cornered Emmett somewhere around 3 in morning (according to Edward they made a ton of racket while doing it). I woke up around 7. The wrong time for any day of the week. Due to Emmett screaming, "No Alice! You come anywhere near me with that brush, I swear to Carlisle that you will not make it out of this room", the some silence and a "Rose, please don't make me do this. It's ganna be awful."

Emmett was dragged out of Alice's room and shoved into Rose's around 10:00 (imagine: Emmett fought make-up and hair for 7 hours. WOW!) By the sounds of it, Emmett had stopped fighting Alice and Rose around 10:30. Smart Emmett.

Edward and I were downstairs at 11:30 so that we could "see Emmett off". We had both agreed not to go along for a couple of reasons. 1. We wanted to have some time alone (Esme is with Carlisle somewhere) and 2. Emmett would probably want to kill me when he got home. Emmett was downstairs walking to the door in a trench coat and the vague underlying edge of a pink skirt. Alice, Rose and Jasper were going to go with them. Alice said that she would record it so that we could watch it later.

There it is everyone. You now know what happened to Emmett. Have fun it anyone wants to use this feel free, but credit would be nice.


End file.
